A Secret to Keep
by RoyalBlueberry
Summary: Aoi has developed a friendship with a girl named Kiyomi, but as the cute, net idol Aoi. Now, Aoi is starting to like her, but has to keep his net idol secret. Kiyomi, on the other hand, liked Aoi from the start and is starting to wonder about Aoi the net idol. Can Aoi keep his secret, or will it be discovered?
1. The Lazy Days

I am slurping a milkshake rather ungracefully when the doorbell on Maid Latte rings and a loud stomping noise catches my attention.

It is Aoi, the boy at school a grade younger and Satsuki's nephew.

"Aoi-kun?" I ask sheepishly.

"Hi, is Satsuki in?"

He asks me this because my mom is close friends with Satsuki-san.

I nod and he walks into the kitchen. I continue slurping my chocolate milkshake when Aoi storms out, crying, "You can't make me to anything!"

He bumps into my chair, cheeks flaring when he remembered that I was sitting here.

"Sorry," He mumbles, embarrassed. I try to speak to him, but he hurries away.

Erika pulls my arm into the kitchen. "Come on. Satsuki-san wants you."

I walk in and Satsuki apologizes for Aoi's 'rude' behavior.

"So sorry, Kiyomi-chan, Aoi has some problems."

"Oh, really, no it's fine. I've seen Aoi a few times myself at school."

"Oh! Do you go to that school too? Are you going to the festival? Aoi is, maybe we can hang out!" Satsuki says this very quickly.

"Sure." I assure her. She brightens up and I sigh with relief.

I admit I was nervous going to a festival with a guy, because surely my father wouldn't approve, even if Satsuki-san was there and I had my mother's permission.

As I walk slowly home, I think about my sisters, Meiko and Alice, my younger sisters, and my older sister, Jalet.

I don't see Jalet so much anymore because she always has a fling going on and is always away on dates.

But today, as I walked in, my popular older sister was sitting with a boy in our kitchen, Mom nowhere to be seen.

"Hi," Jalet says dismissively.

"Hey," says the boy, which was unmistakably Jason, the most popular guy in school.

I wave to them before hurrying to my bedroom, then to my younger sisters'.

"Hey," I say, passing Alice's bed. "Meiko, are you okay with Jalet dating a guy?"

Meiko fluffs her hair and tries not to look envious.

"Not at all, because," Meiko pauses. "Because if it is known that Jalet has a boyfriend, boys will stop flocking to her, with depression over the fact they don't have a chance at the moment. Yes, no chance."

She sounds like she is trying to convince herself more than I.

I give her a baleful stare, have little conversation with Alice and I tromp to my room.

"Time for some MapleStory," I say cheerfully. A day playing MapleStory couldn't be all that bad.

I play Piinkfuture, my top MapleStory explorer.

She is a level 124 thief. Thieves are quite charming, I think they are. While I attack some meddlesome orange mushrooms, I listen to Jalet and Jason's conversation.

"I heard that thief Fallen Angel struck again. Stole eight pearls, thankfully they weren't mine, except one. I hate having to explain things to the reporters. It was only a small pearl, nothing to be proud of," Jalet said.

I could feel Jason stiffen at these words, and I hear him reply somewhat angrily, although I don't hear because I stop to throw some ninja stars at a stupid-looking boss, Hilla (I lost!).

"Darn," I mutter quietly to myself. I toss the morning newspaper on my desk and quickly read the headline:

**Thief Fallen Angel strikes again!**

The mysterious thief that goes by the name Fallen Angel struck again last night, in the bank of "Premium Jewelry", a store and bank for famous pieces of jewelry. When the vaults were inspected, three precious gems and six rather puny jewels were stolen from the tight cases. The famous necklace with the beautiful, straight lacings of diamonds and crystals around the valuable ten karat ruby, the Crystalized Fire was taken, as was a ring with a rare gem, the black opal ring, dubbed "Dusk Charm". The other was a sole crystal, called Jeremejevite, attached to a single pure silver chain. The other gems were minor, such as pearl necklaces, flat-out pearls, and a small, three karat teardrop-shaped drip of amber.

Sighing, I push away the paper. I decide to head out to Maid Latte, since Jalet and Jason started to argue in the kitchen.

When I walk in, I notice a cute girl with perfect blond locks sitting alone at a table.

I'm normally very shy, but today I march right up to her and ask if she needs any company.

"S-sure," She stammers.

I sit down and immediately feel shy. But I can't stop now- I've already started.

I look closely at her eyes, and laugh.

"What?" Asks the girl, annoyed.

"You remind me of a boy at my school," I sigh.

Her eyes widen and then she mutters to herself.

"What was that?" I ask somewhat sharply. She looks at me, surprised. I don't understand.

Why would she look surprised?

"Who do you think I look like?" The girl inquires quickly.

"A boy named Aoi. I used to have a crush on him, you know." I laugh as I say this. "I used to think he was the cutest boy in the world. I'm Tachibana Kiyomi, by the way, who're you?"

"Um… Hanekawa Aoi."

"Oh!" I giggle. I don't need to point out that she had the same name as Aoi. I notice her cheeks were pink and I quickly ask if I said something wrong.

"N-no, not at all, I'm fine." I as I drink a cream soda, Aoi sits in silence, saying 'go away' once or twice to a grubby boy.

"Well then," I say to her as I finish the cream soda, "I guess I've got to go now. See you, Hanekawa-chan."

She stiffens. I wonder if she prefers to be called Aoi-chan.

I pick up my bag and leave, I see Satsuki walk over to Aoi, saying "Man! Aoi-kun, please move over, those seats are for the customers!"

I freeze. Aoi-KUN, did she say? I quickly tell myself that I must have heard wrong, or Satsuki-san made a grammar error.

I stop walking when I realize that Aoi-chan must be related to Satsuki, since she spoke freely to Aoi.

I think bitterly to myself as I walk, "I have lied to such an innocent girl. Pooh! _Used _to like Aoi? Am I crazy?"

With a sad yawn, I quickly run the rest of the way home. When I enter, I see Jalet sitting alone, chatting on the phone.

I catch a few words as I hang my bag up. "So you really think Flynn looked at me?" Jalet practices her blush as her cheeks go pink.

She must have forgotten about Jason already.

My sisters cause a ruckus the minute I step in my room.

"Where were you?"

"Did you know Jalet and Jason broke up an hour ago?"

"Could you help me defeat a pesky MapleStory monster?"

"Out, out! Get out!" I bark.

My sisters, surprised, trot out of the room. I collapse on the bed. When I open my eyes, sunlight is streaming into my room.

As I retire to the bathroom, Meiko is talking on the phone. "Did you see Aoi?" I stiffen. Okay, so I still like him. But what does Meiko know?

I sigh and I sat up on my bed and reach out to grab a letter with a heart sticker sealing it.

"Maybe… Just maybe…" I think to myself as I put on my school uniform and walk to school,

"I'll give this to-"

With a gasp, I watch my letter flutter into the bushes, the wind haven torn it out of my grip.

The bell rang and I look at the bush mournfully as I run towards the school.

"Miss Tachibana, you are late," Says Kotogawa-sensei as I walk in sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." I say. I feel the sharp eyes of Aoi tackle me as I walk across the room.

I wish our class wasn't a mix of grades, Aoi is really distracting.

"Tachibana-san, please pay attention." The class giggles and I blush.

Usually I pay attention to the class, but today I pick at my long hair. I really should cut it. It already comes up to my ankles.

After class, I let Koyuki, my cousin, blabber in my ear.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Koyuki stabs her finger in my face.

"Um… Of course, Yuki-chan, of course I was listening! Do you want to go to Maid Latte today?"

Koyuki's face breaks into a grin. "Of course I want to! So you really were listening," She says with satisfaction.

I resist the urge to laugh.

She does a little cartwheel as we walk out of the building.

When we walk in, the girl with the curls was there again.

I sit at another table though. I order an omelet and sink into its soft, gooey surface.

But strangely, today Aoi walks over to us. After making proper introductions, Koyuki starts to talk about how Mitsuki, the most popular girl in school find a love letter clutched in the bushes.

I freeze. "W-who was it to?" I ask fearfully.

"Um… To a boy named Aoi." Aoi and I both freeze again.

"What? You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Koyuki laughs.

"R-right… A ghost," mutters Aoi. I look at her, confused. Why would she be disturbed?

"I'm going to talk to Satsuki… I'll be right back." I stand up and tromp over to the kitchen.

"Satsuki-san, are you in? Oh, Misaki-chan, you are still working?"

"Well, the manager had to go to a meeting so I'm working her shift." Misaki seems flustered.

"And you!" Turning around, Misaki points at Usui, sitting in a corner, drinking a cream soda.

"What?"

"You perverted alien stalker! Why are you still here?! You ordered that an hour ago and you're not even half done with that!"

Usui starts to answer, but I don't hear because Satsuki-san wasn't there and I had already ducked out, smiling.

"Sorry about that… Where's Koyuki?"

"She said she had to go home because it was her day to do the dishes and she was going to bribe her brothers with cookies again."

I groan. "That sounds like her." "So," I say, brightening up, "Do you want to go shopping?"

Aoi stares at me.

"Is that a no?"

"No! I mean, yes! Of course I'd want to go shopping."

I look at her, and then chuckle before I start to laugh.

"What?" Aoi glares at me. I wipe tears from my eyes as I say,

"N-nothing… Ha ha…" I quickly stop a taxicab as we go outside and we get in. As we go, I curiously ask Aoi about her past, but she doesn't answer, and if she does, I can tell it was made up.

When we get to the mall, Aoi starts to gush over cute, frilly dresses.

She points to a dress and says, "I'm going to get you that."

I stare at my friend. "_What_?"

"Your outfits are not acceptable if you want to be cute, so I'm going to get you that." Aoi says firmly.

Later, I walk out in a poofy, frilly dress.

"My goodness," I mutter.

Aoi is humming to a song happily and I smile. We get into another taxicab and it drops us off at Maid Latte.

"Okay then, well see you later," I say with undecided friendliness.

Aoi gives me a small wave and walks away.

"So," I say to myself as I walk home, "I wonder what Aoi does. As a hobby, I wonder."

When I get home, I decide to play MapleStory, but I get a message in my Gmail.

"OMG didja see dat net idol Aoi?!" My guy friend Rito typed this to me.

"Shut up, Rito. Spell correctly, at least." I type furiously back to him.

"Didja see the website at least?"

"I'll look now." I click on the link and pictures of Aoi pop up. "Aoi was a net idol?!" I gasp, my chair falling over.

I quickly get up when Jalet peeks her head in.

"What's up?"

"N-nothing…" She ducks under my arms, which were flung out in different directions.

"Oh that girl? I heard she was a real snob."

"I've met her before," I snap, fiercely fond of my friend. "She's not a snob."

"Just wait and see," Jalet snorts before sashaying out the door. I feel sick.

So, I turn on MapleStory and the feeling disappears almost immediately.

I am tapping on a money piece impatiently when the doorbell rings.

"Hello? Hi. Hey Pipsqueak, come here!"

I stand up, turning MapleStory off. When I peek out of my room, I see Satsuki pulling Aoi in the room.

The festival! I had completely forgotten.

Groaning, I say to them, "Just a minute." When I come back, I see Jalet by the door.

"The boy insisted that they wait in the parking lot."

I smile. Typical Aoi, I should have known he would do this. I stoop out the door and Jalet cries after me, "It's a date!"

"IT IS NOT!" I cry back. Slinging a bag over my shoulder, I walk down the steep steps and I see not Satsuki, but Aoi first.

He is complaining loudly to Satsuki and I duck underneath an archway, a convenient place to eavesdrop.

"Why do we have to go with her?!"

I got it! Aoi-kun sounds like Hanekawa-chan! I try to hear more, but Aoi's other protests are drowned out by Satsuki's cheerfully angry call, "Relax, Aoi. It's not like she's Konoe-san."

I try to think about Konoe-chan. She transferred from another all-girls academy, but she was in the other class.

What did she look like again? Um… knee-length black hair with cold blue eyes… Okay. Now I remember.

"What's taking her so long?" I could tell Satsuki voiced Aoi's thoughts.

I duck my head out and call, "I'm sorry I took so long!"

"It's okay, Kiyomi-chan!" Satsuki calls back, her eyes swamping with relief.

Aoi and I walk in silence to Satsuki's car while she chatters away. She keeps talking about 'moe'.

She opens the car door for me and my heart does a little flip. There are only two seats in the back, and the other front seat is covered with stones.

Aoi and I will have to squish in the back.

I stare at Satsuki and I immediately knew she did this on purpose.


	2. The Festival Days

**(A/N: Hihihi~ Sorry for the late update~ I felt like playing Elsword so I decided to update late xP JK)**

Aoi and I push ourselves into the tiny car. My long hair is tied up into a ponytail, but that doesn't help.

I wish I hadn't worn my fuzzy blue shorts and pink tank top. It was super chilly in the car.

We drive in silence. Satsuki must've noticed the tension, because she started to ramble on and on about her life.

Satsuki pressed the brake and opened the door of the car, not even bothering to park.

I sigh and reach forward to pull the lever for the park. My pink felt jacket rubs against Aoi's legs.

Aoi opens the door on his side and steps out, eyeing the gum-clad cement floor with distaste.

I push open the door on my side and close it gently. I hear Aoi shuffle away to Satsuki, who is already missing.

"I can't find Satsuki." Aoi says, shuffling back to me. I see the tension in his steps, and I know mine mirror it.

Satsuki doesn't any sense of direction. She could get easily lost in a group of ten people.

I look back at the car. Satsuki hasn't even locked it. It must occur to Aoi too, because he smacks his forehead.

"Wait here… Watch over the car." He says, hopping away to find Satsuki and the car keys.

"Wait! I can't just…" I try to call after him, but that boy is really fast. So I wait next to the car.

Boy, are my legs chilly. I nearly am frozen by the time Aoi comes back.

He is not holding the keys. He doesn't even have Satsuki with him.

"I…I-I… Can't find… Sat… Satsuki…" Aoi puffs, his face red from running. Sweat trickles down his forehead.

I turn to my purse and dig out a baby blue handkerchief. I told it out and say, "Wipe your forehead. You're getting sweaty."

Aoi looks surprised for a minute, and then takes it. He wipes the sweat off his face and then pockets the kerchief. I pretend not to notice.

By then a couple of people were returning to their cars, even though it was only one.

I watched a little girl with a balloon cry out, "Mommy, look at me! AH!" With a jolt, I realized the girl had lost hold of her balloon.

My mind spun and my legs moved on their own. I leaped from the floor and my hands reached out towards the balloon and I landed, ungracefully, on my knees.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright, young lady?!" The couple ran to me and I smiled although my knees felt like they were burning.

"Here's your balloon." I say, holding the balloon out. The girl grabs it and says, "Thank you."

After making sure I was okay, the couple thanked me and walked back to their car.

I stood up (Because I was still on my knees) and brushed the dust off my shorts. I turned around and walked back to Aoi, wincing because of my knees.

Although I'm sure Aoi saw, he said nothing about the balloon and instead huffed to himself about where Satsuki might be.

What seems like an hour later, Satsuki reappears with an astonished face.

"You guys didn't go out to the festival? Why not?"

"You left the darn car unlocked, and you ran off." Aoi angrily points to the car.

"Oh sorry about that, I HAD to try those Lemon Ice cones before I left. And they were delicious! In fact, I should've written down the recipe to give to Usui! In fact, that's what I'll do! Come!"

With a dramatic sweep of her hand, Satsuki pushes Aoi and me into the depths of the festival. And of course, I bump into someone.

"Kyahhhhh! Oh, it's you, Sakura-senpai, and…" I know it's terribly rude, but I suddenly can't remember the other girl's name.

"And Yumemishi?" The members of Yumemishi seemed surprised that I wasn't overreacting.

"W-well…" I muttered sheepishly.

"Actually, she's my cousin." My cousin, Kouma Yabu, said.

I gratefully blinked at him and this time, it was me who pushed Satsuki and Aoi towards a caramel apple stand.

"I-I want one of these!" I stammered, paying for one. I took it and licked it. Mm, caramel.

Next Aoi was the one who pushed us towards the frilly dresses. But then he remembered himself and steered us towards a food stand.

I finished off my apple and stood up, scanning the crowd of Yumemishi fans.

They really are annoying. I open my bag and flip my cell phone to call Koyuki, but I decide not to. After all, that girl overreacts a lot.

I watch as Satsuki stands up and pulls Aoi along with her too. "Let's go ride those rides!" She points to a unicorn cart puller made for kids.

"No! That's insane, Satsuki!"

I notice Aoi doesn't treat her with the respect most children treat their aunts.

So I laugh and say, "Let Satsuki have her fun." But even so, Aoi protests angrily.

"I can't be seen like this! What if that unattractive female maid and her stalker are here?! They could blurt out my cro-" Aoi stops and covers his mouth with one hand.

I blink. Then I turn and point towards the dangerous rides. "Let's ride those instead~" I say cheerfully.

Satsuki claps her hands in agreement (Although, personally, I think she hates those rides) but Aoi looked skeptical.

"Come on~" I try. "I'll be fun~ There's possibly no way that you can throw up."

Aoi looks, plaintively, at a group of vomiting tourists on the side who had recently gotten off the ride.

I tip my head back and forth and then say, "See? They love it! And you will too! C'mon…" I push him towards the ride but he tries to fight back.

"You can't ever escape~ I knew getting a black belt in Tae Kwon Do would make me strong~" I tell Aoi matter-of-factly. Then I swish around and look for Satsuki. She is gone. Again.

"Satsuki? Where are you?" I call, trying to see if she's nearby. Aoi must've noticed too, but before he can do anything, the crowd bursts through and separates us.

"Kyahhhhh! Oh… Kouma-nii." My older cousin is fighting through the crowds with the rest of Yumemishi.

I hear jealous girls hiss at me as my cousins stands beside me, the rest of Yumemishi following.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He asks me. The rest of Yumemishi tries to keep the fans away from separating me and my cousin.

"He's not my boyfriend." I inform him. My face puffs up and magically, out of nowhere, I trip over an imaginary rock. Darn my feet.

"You okay?" Kouma-nii is hovering over me.

"Yup, at least I think I am…" I stand up and brush the dirt off my legs. Gosh, it's gotten so chilly.

"Well, are you coming to watch our concert, Kiki?"

"Maybe. Ouch!" Oh no! The fans have broken through the Yumemishi barrier. A couple of policemen nearby run over to help.

I, feeling like I would be disliked greatly after this, called out, "Uh, see you then, Kouma-nii!" before running into a nearby bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom while getting nasty looks from the Yumemishi fans, I try to pick out Aoi or Satsuki from the crowd. In a couple of minutes, I realize it's futile.

Biting my lip, I decide to just enjoy myself. After a few hours of doing so, I look up at the clear, blue sky.

My long hair swishes and floats along with the breeze. I blink my eyes once, twice, and I finally realize that I'm getting sleepy. Really sleepy. I struggle to keep my eyes open as I push through the crowd to find Aoi and Satsuki.

Finally I see Satsuki's short bob.

"S-Satsuki, I finally found you!" I gasp as I run over to her. She is sitting with Misaki-senpai and Usui-senpai.

"Ah~ Kiyomi-chan~ Where's Aoi?"

"Aoi? Aoi came too?" Misaki laughed. Although she was caught up in everybody's relationships, she was extremely dense of her own.

"Um… We got separated." Oh, gosh. My head starts to swim. I don't think I can stay awake for much longer. As Satsuki and the others say something my brain cannot absolutely comprehend, I just nod absently.

"You will?! Thanks!" Satsuki squeals.

My sleepy eyes shoot open as Satsuki skips away to use the 'loo'.

"W-what did she say?!" I ask Misaki-senpai.

"You weren't paying attention?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, she asked if you'd make up Subaru's shift at Maid Latte on Saturday."

"W-what! I should've been paying attention! I can't just… Just…"

"C'mon, Kiyomi-chan, I know you can do it." Misaki-senpai coaxes.

I sigh and then look up at the dark sky. "Fine. But only Saturday, right?"

Misaki nods. Then she turns to Usui and says, "Let's go, Usui."

"Uh huh." Usui says lazily. Misaki growls at him and drags him away, yelling a goodbye to a returning Satsuki.

"Yay! So let's find Aoi and go!"

My sleepiness is returning. Should I blame MapleStory? Or should I blame the RPG I had been getting into lately, Elsword?

I sit down in Misaki's seat, and then the minute I sit down, my head hits the table and sleep drags me into its depths.

**(A/N Please R&R, even though I'm not going to force you to ;)**


	3. The Maid Days

**(A/N: Hihi! This chapter is shorter than the others, but I figured I could update faster, and I'm running out of ideas for this story, so... Ideas? PM me?)**

When I wake up, I'm on my couch. How the heck did I get here?

I sit up and rub my head. My gosh, it hurts. I don't remember anything about last night other than falling asleep on a table… Wait, what?

I stagger and fall off the couch and I hear snickering. I look up to see Meiko and Alice, Meiko was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Aoi had to bring you back home after you fell asleep at the festival." Meiko cackled, but I could tell it took some effort. I was confused.

"Onee-chan, introduce us sometime!" Alice said cheerfully.

"He's not my boyfriend. Just… A friend…" I muttered, my face getting red.

"Sure, sure." Meiko laughed sarcastically. Then she handed me the handkerchief I had loaned Aoi.

"Here, Aoi had this." She mutters, and then she turns away and goes to her room.

"What's up with her?" I sigh. Alice looks at me, and she looks like she's debating whether or not to tell me—well, whatever it was.

"Oh, Onee-chan, can't you tell? Meiko-chan likes Aoi-san."

I blinked. "What? What? What? WHAT?!" Alice nods and then she sighs

"Ever since she joined your school, she's been going crazy over him…" Alice looks up at me (She really was short) and then says, "Satsuki-san also said to be at Maid Latte at Twelve… Which is in thirty minutes."

"WHAT!" I cry. I rush up to my room and immediately go to my closet. "My shoes…! Shoes…!"

I finally see my shoes, huddled in a corner, and run downstairs to put my shoes on.

"Onee-san, at least change." Alice reminds me.

"Ah! I forgot!"

"How do you forget to change, Onee-san?" She laughs and then heads up to Meiko and her room.

I can see her tense as she enters the room.

I quickly go up to change, and then I hear crying. I catch wisps of Meiko and Alice's conversation, but I don't linger.

I change and then rush outside and head out on my bike. Pfft, maid outfit, I don't have one and I'm proud of it.

"SATSUKI-SAN!" I burst through the door. The customers stare at me and I immediately exit.

I drop to my knees and bury my head in my arms. "Oh. My. Gosh. Why did I just do that…?!"

Aw man! I suck at being social to other people… In fact, if they didn't know me, they'd think I was anti-social, but man, did I talk a lot.

I stand up when I hear Honoka-san open the door and say, "Come in. Someone will think we punched you." I shiver as Dark Honoka slips into the conversation.

I stand up and walk into the café only to bolt into the kitchen. I gasp for breath and I hear Usui saying "Did you run here or what?"

"No, no I didn't." I try to sound sarcastic but only end up sounding more tired than I already am.

Luckily Usui catches on and he ruffles my hair before leaving to see Misa-chan.

"Phew… Oh that Usui messed up my hair…" Although I don't care about my hair (most of the time), it's so long on the days I wear it down I have to take care.

"Satsuki-san! I'm so sorry I'm lateeeee~" Of course, I don't sound sorry at all.

"AH! KIYOMI-CHAN! ERIKA IS SICK TODAY! CAN YOU TAKE HER SHIFT TOO?!" Satsuki screams.

"AHHHHHH! Ohmigosh, Satsuki! And… Sorry, but I don't think so…"

"_I_ could do it." A familiar feminine voice pumps.

"Aoi-chan! You're here too?" I ask her, not even bothering to turn around.

"Uh… Yeah." Aoi says.

My cellphone beeps and I flip it open. It's a text from my friend Yuki.

"Sorry! It looks like Yuuki can't make it there today! Sorry:(" She texted me. She was talking about our day at the mall planned for today.

"It's O.K. We can do it som other time :)"

"Thanks~ Ciao~"

"Done yet?" Satsuki asks me. I nod and she leads me to the dressing room, where she shows me a maid outfit and orders me to change before going out to gush 'moe' to Usui and Misaki-senpai.

"Anyways Aoi, what are you doing here?" I pointedly said to Aoi, who was already dressed in a maid outfit even though Satsuki had told her 'no'.

My phone rang again and I flipped it open again. It was Yuuki again.

"What are you doing?"

"Stop textin meeeeeeeeeeee im changing" I texted back, irritated.

"O.K. Yuuki will stop now :)"

Aoi was tapping her foot impatiently. "So I was thinking… Ouch!" Satsuki was pulling on Aoi's curls.

"Satsuki! STOP IT!" She screams. Satsuki, surprised, let's go and Aoi runs off. Her curls look lopsided. I catch a flash of blue as she runs out.

"Oh my… Kiyomi, do you perhaps not know?" Satsuki quizzed me, surprised.

"Not know what?" I asked her, confused. What was she talking about? Confusion covered my face, I'm sure.

"Oh… It's nothing! It's just… Um… Aoi still sleeps with his blankie?" Satsuki stammered.

"Uh… Okay?" I ask, shaking my head, confused. What is she talking about?

I finish changing and turn to Satsuki. "Okay, so what now?"

Satsuki gives me a notepad and a pen. "Go take people's orders. C'mon, Kiyomi-chan, you used to work at another café."

Sighing, I took the pad and stepped out into the cafe. I started to walk around, and a took a couple of people's orders.

"KIYOMI-CHAN!" Satsuki cries, whisking me away to the kitchen.

"W-what is it, Satsuki-san?" I ask her, trying to get her steel arm off of me.

"You know how to cook, right?!" She asked, panicked.

"Um… yeah… Well, why?" I reply, still trying to get her hand off.

"Good! I want you to cook for me!" Satsuki cries, and then she adds, "The cooking team suddenly went home because they don't feel good and Usui left with Misa-chan an hour ago!"

"Um… Why don't you call Misaki-senpai?" I ask her quizzically.

"I don't wanna ruin their date!" Satsuki whines.

"Alright, point taken." I smile.

"Here's an apron!" Satsuki shoves it at me and skips away (I'm surprised she can still skip at that age).

I take the apron hesitantly, putting it on as slowly as possible before I hear Subaru-sempai call that Satsuki wants me to hurry up.

I sigh and hurriedly put the apron on before I clatter on over to the large, white kitchen. Cooking, not very hard, but I get paid. Hooray.

I glance at the clock as I start to make an omelet, and then I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

**(A/N: lol that took a long time to write, and I found some mistakes so I had to improvise, too)**


	4. The Days I Spent with Mom

**(A/N: Sorry for the late update!)**

When I finish working, I spot something odd. A flash of dark azure and another flash of frilly pink. Blue and Pink? Whatever is the matter with me?

Sighing, I take off my dress when Aoi-chan enters. "Hello, Aoi-chan!" I say brightly, stowing away the dress in the locker.

Aoi's face turns red and then she runs out, "SORRY!" She screamed.

"Aoi? Uh… Satsuki-san? Is Aoi okay?" I asked Satsuki, who had run in the dressing room to see why Aoi had screamed.

After a series of events, Satsuki let me cook and I did.

What is up with Aoi anyway? She's so… Strange! But that's what I like about her, someone who is different.

But she couldn't have been _that _different. What am I thinking about now? Sighing, I turn back to my clothes and looked at it disdainfully, comparing it to Aoi's frilly dresses. But she looks like she's only a year younger than me… Boy, am I stupid. How on Earth do I get the best grades in my class? Being the first… Definitely doesn't match my outside-of-school personality. I am an idiot.

I hum silently to myself as I finish changing, Aoi slipping away from my mind. Or not. I am so strange today. I usually would be thinking about… Well, anything. But cutesy little girls.

But I just wasn't myself these days. I kept thinking about Aoi's and Aoi's similarities. They were so alike, their icy blue eyes, their (somewhat) high-pitched **(A/N: Lol) **voices… I shook my head furiously. No, I am just being me. Stupid. I bonked my head and giggled, closing the locker door.

I glance up casually at the clock. _Oh, crap_. I've been 'contemplating' on Aoi for about an hour. Ohhhhh no. Ohhhhhhhhh god no.

_Mom_,_ she's gonna kill me!_

I hurried out and Satsuki called after me, "You look terrible, Kiyomi-chan! Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just mental."

"…?"

I don't turn to glance at Satsuki's face, as hilarious as it might be, and instead trotted straight home.

"You. Are late, young lady," I open the door and sheepishly grin at my mom, who has her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." I quickly pass by her and duck into my room. I peek out to stare at her.

Then I turn and mumble quietly to myself, thinking about MapleStory, which was totally inappropriate at the moment.

I quickly flip my bag in the corner and plop on my laptop, thinking furiously about today's events. Not like it was super important, or anything. Is it?

I unconsciously type in the link for Aoi's net idol website, and in a second I find myself staring at Aoi's latest picture. She was such a late bloomer. No chest, at all.

What the FRICK am I thinking about?! I sigh and close my laptop. I hear whispering outside my door. Alice and Meiko.

I really don't wanna deal with them now. I'm not in the best mood, for some reason.

"Leave. Now." I hiss at the door. The whispering stops, and I sigh a dejected sigh before footsteps softly pad away into the distance.

MapleStory time. I seriously can't take more of this melodrama in my life (Or a little melodrama)… The most popular girl in school found my letter. WONDERFUL. At least I didn't sign it.

Heh.

I boot up MapleStory as I think some more. Aoi-chan and Aoi-san are really suspious. They are alike, actually. They would make a…Good… Couple.

I stop thinking and stare blankly at the computer screen. Not possible. Aoi-chan would um, be too sassy for that. Right?

Oh, good grief. I sound like a lovesic-

I feel an uncomfortable blush creep (THAT SNEAKY LITTLE THING!) up my cheeks.

LOVESICK, PFFT, YEAH RIGHT!

You know what? Screw my life. I have a huge report due tomorrow. I will die. Goodbye, world. I will see you again in the afterlife, where I will die _again _.

It's about the Eiffel Tower. I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE EIFFEL TOWER!

All I know that it's an attraction for lovers-

Somebody kill Aoi-san. He is making me go mad. Plopping down on my bed, I decide it's late enough for dinner.

"M~om! When is dinner?"

"Oh, five minutes, dear."

"…"

Five minutes later, Mom doesn't call me down, so I yell to her,

"MOM! When is dinner?"

"Oh, five minutes, honey."

"… Mom, you said that five minutes ago."

"Oh really? Sorry, then. Just five more minutes."

"…Fine."

I quickly reboot MapleStory and hack away at the monsters on the screen. When I check the time, it's been half an hour.

"Mom. I will kill you. When is dinner."

"I said five minutes, sweetie."

"…"

"Didn't I?"

"You did, about thirty FREAKIN MINUTES AGO!"

"Oh. Well, then, come down for dinner, honey! YOU TOO, MEIKO, ALICE!" My mother sounds like a hypocrite. "IF U DON'T COME DOWN MOMMY WILL SPANK YOU!"

Shivering with horror at my mother's sudden character change, I turn off the laptop and bounce down the stairs. I turn the corner to the kitchen, to see my mother with two big bowls of soup next to her.

We're all supposed to eat out of TWO bowls?!

"Noooooo! TELL ME IT ISN'T SO! MOTHER YOU MONSTER!" I scream at her, my voice was practically oozing confusion.

"What? What is it!? Did someone die?" Meiko yells, throwing herself down the stairs and doing a wonderful face-plant into the floor.

"Meiko! Don't commit suicide! Marley needs you!" With a scream, Alice flew down the stairs with their pet hamster, Marley in her hands.

"Uhhhhh." Mom said as she watched Alice trip over Meiko. "No! Marley!" Alice screamed, the black hamster flying out of her hands.

Mom reaches forward, but the black hamster whizzes through her arms and lands on my chest.

"AHH! YOU HENTAI HAMSTER!" I scream, swatting the beast off me. It lands in a bowl of soup and squeaks, jumping off the table and tipping over the soup. It gave a shrill shriek-squeak and ran under the couch.

"Myeeh! Help me! The soooup monster has got me! ACK!" Mom yells, falling over along with the bowl of soup.

"Marley! You need a bath! Come here, Marley! Ow, Alice, stoppit!" Meiko cries, trying to persuade Marley to leave from under the couch, swatting, irritated, at her hands.

"That wasn't me!" Alice protests, trying to help a squealing Mom get up.

"It was Pinkey. You guys seriously need to keep better track of your hamsters." I sigh, rolling my eyes as I watched this comical scene unfold before me. If sweatdrops were possible, I would have done one right now.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"DON'T OPEN IT!" Mom yells, but I pull it open anyway. Oh, good Lord, help me, I think as I see the flash of blue as the boy (He's a head shorter than me) shifts uncomfortably.

"Aoi-san? What brings you here?" I ask cheerfully. His face slips from confusion to horror and surprise as he glances behind me.

Meiko is staring at him, one hand under the couch, Alice is also staring at him, Pinkey in her hands, and Mom is still screaming 'Noooo!', with the soup starting to dry.

"Uhhh I came to see if you had an extra copy of the math homework?" He says, his gaze switching to me.

"Oh, um, yeah, wait a sec… ALICE IS THAT MY HOMEWORK!?" I scream, losing my temper when I see Pinkey chewing something up.

"Oh, sorry, we were in your room and Pinkey sorta… Hee-hee…" Alice laughs sheepishly as Meiko's body freezes, but her hands are still rummaging for Marley.

"Oh, really? My room? MY FREAKIN ROOM! YOU GUYS WANNA DIE?!" I shriek.

"SHUSH YOU CRAZY YOUNGSTERS!"

Aoi and I whip around to stare at Mrs. Hanasaki, the crazy cat lady who lives next door.

"YOU ARE MESSING UP FLUFFY'S EATING SCHEDULE! Of course," Mrs. Hanasaki added sneakily, "I might forgive you if you give me one of your ham—"

"NO!" yells Meiko and Alice, bolting up the stairs. Marley scoots out from under the couch when Mom starts to scream louder, "I'M GETTING ALL DRY! EW!"

I slip down to snatch the hamster, and then turn back to Aoi.

"Uh, sorry, I don't think I can help. Since my sister's hamster monstrosity has eaten mine, I can't make you a copy. Sorry." I say, flashing him a bright smile that tells him 'Kill me now'.

"It's okay… See you later," He mumbles, and then he disappears like a cat. I don't know how he does it, but it's creepy. No joke. I pet Marley and say,

"Your fur is all crusty."

**(A/N: I felt like this needed more comedy, but I seriously suck at writing comedies unless I have a good reason to. Please tell me if there are any typos X.x)**


End file.
